When the Darkness Starts to Flood Your Eyes
by PansyParky
Summary: PPDM shipper! Pansy recieves word from numerous sources that her love interest, the handsome Draco Malfoy, is cheating on her with an unlikely suspect; Ravenclaw prefect Padma Patil. Please R&R! (Note: Fic takes place in the middle of the dark war)
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: PP/DM shipper. Climax of the dark war. Please note that some of the character names that I mention (i.e. Price Bletchley) are copyright to TerenceHiggs who has given me permission to use such names. Read and Review! This is my first fic, try not to be too hard on me ;-)  
  
_______________________________________  
  
~ I only do what I want and say what I want to say. I only hear and taste and breathe and see exactly what I want.  
  
I am Pansy Parkinson.  
  
And I am your worst nightmare. ~  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Pansy Parkinson walked slowly along the empty corridor, a soft candlelit glow dancing across her rosy cheeks. It was half past ten and her prefect duties were nearly up. She didn't enjoy this responsibility half as much as she had in her fifth year when she had first been given the title. Perhaps it was the utter disgust of having Hermione Granger as head girl. As if Pansy were going to report to a filthy mudblood like her. She did, however, enjoy handing out the occasional detention to a pompous Gryffindor or idle Hufflepuff. Oh, Gryffindors were always targets. Pansy could not see how anyone would actually celebrate being placed in the same house as Harry Potter. Her stomach churned at the idea. Anyone who thought in such a manner surely deserved to be punished. Many Hufflepuffs also worshipped Potter, but at least they weren't in his house. Usually Pansy just gave them detentions because they were stupid and slow, and didn't walk fast enough for her liking. Pansy also detested Ravenclaw, mostly for the fact that they were simply not Slytherin. She did, however, find the idea that Ravenclaw thought they were smarter than Slytherin to be of great annoyance, and therefore, usually gave the Ravenclaws detentions when she saw them loitering, usually with a book, in the great hall.  
  
It was, of course, against no rule to study in the Great Hall. Pansy thought, in fact, the professors would be even happier to see more students study, but she continued to hand out the detentions, figuring she'd do so until an ickle Professor upbraided her for her unfair punishments. She yawned as she rounded the corner towards the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Well if it isn't the brill Pansy Parkinson, coming back from a round of prefect duties. Hand out any good detentions?" "Good night Draco my dear," she said, rolling her eyes and stepping into the common room. A rush of green and silver met her gaze. "Parkinson, wait just a second." She stopped, folded her arms, and waited. "So what about the thing I asked you about earlier?" Pansy finally turned around to face her boyfriend, the tall, handsome Draco Malfoy, seventh year Slytherin and fellow prefect.  
  
"What?" she asked, narrowing her eyes in puzzlement. Draco clutched his chest as though he had just been stabbed in the heart. "Don't tell me you've forgotten already?" Pansy threw up her arms in surrender. "I give up," she said. Draco heaved a sigh. "The Yule Ball, Pans. We've gone every year since our fourth year. I figured just maybe you'd want to go with me this year." Pansy's eyes widened in recognition. "That's right!" she exclaimed. "I nearly forgot all about it." Draco eyed her suspiciously. "You always start planning for the Yule Ball practically months in advanced. what's going on?" Pansy shrugged. "Nothing, nothing at all. I'm older now Draco. Maybe in my seventh year I just don't get excited that fast about some things. Besides, planning months in advanced seems quite unreasonable, doesn't it?" He put his arm around her. "Doesn't matter to me," he said.  
  
"Well I'm going to bed," said Pansy with a yawn. "So early?" Draco asked, looking at his watch. "It's almost eleven. We have classes tomorrow." Draco shrugged. "Good night Draco," she said, and she slowly walked up the stairs to her dorm, careful to be quiet, as some of the other girls were already asleep. She slowly slipped into her nightgown and slid under the covers of her bed. She had only had her eyes closed for a few seconds when a strange feeling came over her, as if she was being watched. She heard a thump behind her. She froze. Who was wandering around at this hour? She quickly turned around as someone wrapped their hand around her mouth to stifle her surprised shriek. 


	2. Bletchley's Revelation

Pansy's eyes widened in fear. "Pansy!" hissed Blaise Zabini. "Shush!" Pansy let out a sigh of relief at the site of her friend. "Are you trying to scare me to death?!" she hissed. Blaise let out a small giggle and flipped her long, gorgeous red hair over her shoulders. "Not my intention," she said. Pansy sat up, smoothing her night dress over her legs.  
  
"Well?" she asked impatiently. "Oh. right," said Blaise. "We need to talk." Pansy wrinkled her nose. "About?" Blaise shrugged. "Your lover." Pansy rolled her eyes. "What about Draco?" Blaise shrugged again, and Pansy could tell she was uncomfortable. "Well, Bletch was just telling me." Pansy interrupted her. "You get your information form Bletchley?" Price Bletchley was a seventh year Slytherin at Hogwarts. All though he was good- looking, good-natured and friendly, he wasn't of the brightest sort, and tended to exaggerate things he had seen or heard.  
  
Blaise rolled her eyes impatiently. "Yes, Bletchley, believe it or not. Now do you want to hear this or should I just forget it and stop wasting my valuable beauty sleep?" Pansy rolled over on her back, her head dangling off the edge of the bed. Her long golden-blonde hair nearly touched the floor. "Spill," she said. She knew how much of a gossipmonger Blaise was and knew she was going to tell one way or another, even if she threatened to keep quiet.  
  
Blaise rose to her knees, suddenly excited. "Well, Bletchley saw Draco with that Ravenclaw girl. What was her name? Oh, Padma Patil, you know the one with the gross hair and weird voice that's really ugly? Well anyway, Bletchley claims they were acting 'very close' late one night, but it's also possible they just happened to be on their prefect duties at the same place at the same time, but I mean, come on, what are the odds of that? But anyway, I don't want to get you upset I just think it's something you should look into." Pansy's eyes widened as Blaise took a breath.  
  
"You ok, Pans?" she asked, patting Pansy's hand. Pansy cocked her left brow. "This is what you woke me up for?" Blaise stood up in a huff. "I didn't have to tell you anything you know. I too am missing out on my sleep, but I can tell I'm not appreciated." Pansy sat up and grabbed onto the sleeve of Blaise's nightdress.  
  
"Wait," she said. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired is all, and I just don't think Draco would do something like that. I mean, I trust him." Blaise covered her mouth with her hand, fake tears glimmering in the corner of her eyes. She touched a hand to Pansy's cheek. "So naïve," she choked. "So young."  
  
Pansy let out an exasperated sigh and with a tug, sent Blaise sailing headlong into the pile of pillows on her bed. She landed with a soft thud, sending one of the pillows spiraling into the air, landing on the sleeping Millicent Bullstrode's head.  
  
Millicent flipped in the air in surprise, toppling over the side of the bed with a faint, "Who there?!" Blaise and Pansy collapsed in a fit of giggles. 


	3. Muggle Skates

Pansy awoke early the next morning to a very disgruntled Millicent. "Middle of the night. no courtesy. imagine my shock." Millicent murmured to herself as she got dressed.  
  
Pansy paid careful attention to stay out of her way as they made their way to class that morning. They had transfiguration with McGonagall first thing, and Pansy was not excited, due to the fact that at the last class, they had been trying to transfigure baby flobberworms into a 'skate'. "A muggle toy used by children that consists of a shoe with wheels strapped around the bottom," McGonagall had explained. She had passed around a model, but Pansy, along with many other Slytherins, had refused to touch something so 'muggle'. She had, however, attempted the assignment as not to fail. Unfortunately, she only managed to create a flobberworm with a row of wheels on the bottom, which rolled around the classroom terrifying students and making girls scream, until, finally, it slammed into McGonagall's desk and exploded into a mess of flobberworm guts.  
  
McGongall has made Pansy clean up the mess, and she had spent the rest of the afternoon in the infirmary of a nauseous stomach.  
  
As she turned the corner to the transfiguration wing, she spotted Draco talking with Price Bletchley. "Draco!" she called out with a small wave. Unlike yesterday, when she had hardly wanted to chat with him at all, she was anxious to converse with him. Although she didn't believe what Bletchley saw to be of any threat to her, something lurked deep in the put of her stomach.  
  
Draco flashed her a smile, and she felt herself blush. She quickly composed herself, sweeping a strand of hair off of her face. "How are you?" she asked him, completely ignoring Bletchley. "Fine thanks!" replied Bletch with a smirk. She turned toward him, eyebrows raised. "Oh," she said. "Hi." When she turned back around, Draco was hurrying off in the other direction.  
  
Towards Padma Patil.  
  
She heard Bletchly let out a slow whistle behind her.  
  
"Boy, do I always hate being right," he said.  
  
Pansy's face grew hot. She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. She was going to find out why Draco had taken this sudden interest in the Ravenclaw prefect, and she was going to find out now. 


	4. Suspicions in the Prefect's Bath

Blaise Zabini stared at her in disbelief at dinner that night. "You're kidding. right? He just. left you?" Pansy nodded grimly. "Right over to Padma. I hate to say this, but maybe I was wrong."  
  
Blaise nodded sympathetically. "This is bad. How dare he treat you like this?" Pansy shrugged. "It doesn't mean he's cheating on me though," she said. "They could just be friends." Blaise furrowed her brow. "Well first of all, I can't understand why he'd even want to be seen with a Ravenclaw, let alone be friends with one."  
  
Pansy twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Well that's even more of a reason for me to think he's not going behind my back," said Pansy triumphantly. "But he's definitely spending time with her," said Blaise. "But she's not even pretty. Maybe she's helping him with homework or something." Pansy shook her head. "He doesn't need homework help." She thought for a second. "I agree, she's not pretty at all." Blaise nodded. "She's downright ugly!"  
  
Pansy let out a small laugh. "And that voice, ugh, she sounds like a man!" By now, both girls were laughing, and Millicent was tapping them on the shoulder, asking them what was so funny.  
  
"Millicent." Pansy began. "Yep?" asked Millicent. "Draco hasn't been acting.. Odd recently, has he?" Millicent grinned. "You mean more so then usual?" Pansy laughed and tilted her head to the side. "Yes, more odd then usual." Millicent moved her fork from finger to finger. "I can't say so." she said. "Why?" Blaise butted in. "He's cheating on her."  
  
"WHAT?!" Millicent gasped. "Is not!!" Pansy cried at the same time. "I'm only saying it's not looking good in the loyalty department right now," said Blaise. Pansy layed her head down on the table, nearly getting creamed corn in her hair. Millicent patted her back sympathetically. "I'm sure nothing's going on," she said. "Nothing at all. Besides, he's mad about you!" she reasoned.  
  
Millicent's reassurance made her feel better, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Millicent mouth 'with who?' to Blaise. She groaned and stood up from the table. "I'll be around. Don't come find me." Blaise raised an eyebrow. "You won't be off committing suicide, will you?" Adrian Pucey overheard. "Right, cause if you are I want your snake!"  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes and with a small wave and a "thanks for your support guys," she left the Great Hall and made her way towards the prefect's bath. She stopped at the entrance and whispered, "Pegasiosus." The door opened silently, and Pansy quietly stepped into he huge marble room.  
  
Pansy's plan had been to lounge in a bath and think about all that had happened in the past few days. However, take a bath she did not. Instead she ran out of the prefect's bath, her mouth open in shock. She ran back up to the Slytherin girl's common room and collapsed in a heap on her bed. Any doubts of Blaise's story were now gone from her mind. Draco had been crouched in a corner of the bathroom, silently whispering to none other then Padma Patil.  
  
She had fled before either of them had seen her. She couldn't believe this. He was two timing her?! No one had ever treated her in such a manner in her life and she wasn't going to start letting them now.  
  
Millicent and Blaise walked in soon after. "They had lemon meringue, your favorite, so we brought you a piece," said Millicent, carefully balancing a plate as she laid it on Pansy's bedside table. "Thanks," said Pansy meekly. "What's the matter now?" asked Blaise, eyeing her. "Well I found Draco," she replied. Both girls looked at her anxiously. "And?"  
  
"He was in the prefect's bath."  
  
"So?"  
  
". With Padma."  
  
Millicent stood up so quickly she almost knocked over the plate of lemon meringue. "That child really, truly disgusts me!!! I can't believe this! A Ravenclaw?!"  
  
Pansy nodded slowly. "I should confront him," she said. "Good idea," replied Millicent.  
  
"No." said Blaise.  
  
"Why?!" Pansy asked, confused.  
  
"We need more proof. If you confront him and you're wrong, things could get nasty." Blaise reasoned.  
  
Millicent let out an exasperated sigh. "He was in the WC with her, wasn't he?!"  
  
"That's true," replied Blaise. "But. what were they doing?"  
  
"Talking," said Pansy. "But I don't see."  
  
"Talking!" said Blaise. "You talk to people all the time Pans. If you want to nail this boy you've got to have some hard-hitting evidence. Otherwise, he'll just deny it."  
  
Pansy groaned and lay back on her bed. "Well what do you propose that I do?"  
  
"Whatever it is," began Millicent. "I'm staying out of it."  
  
"Fine," said Blaise, and then she turned to Pansy. "We're going to need some help then. someone to keep watch perhaps, or just to keep look. Someone in the dorm. Maybe Warrington?"  
  
Pansy nodded. "Yeah. Warrington would be-Wait. for what?!"  
  
Blaise grinned. "I'm thinking we might go on a tiny scavenger hunt in the boy's dorm."  
  
"Woahh, wait a minute," Millicent interrupted. "You're going to go in there and rummage through his stuff? Bad idea." Blaise crossed her arms and stared at her pointedly. "I don't see you coming up with any better ideas. And besides, it's fine! We'll do it Wednesday; he has quidditch practice all afternoon. It's perfect!"  
  
"I don't know." Pansy began.  
  
"What have you got to lose?" asked Blaise.  
  
Pansy thought for a moment, and then broke out in a wide smile.  
  
"Let's do it." 


End file.
